


Summer lovin'

by Slashaddict96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys Being Boys, Closeted Character, Cumplay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sharing a Bed, Touching, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: During summer camp mike realizes he's in love with his best friend all along will's reluctant at first after the hell mike had put him through the summer before
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Since we'll probably never have a plot like this i decided to write it myself after having the idea manifesting in my mind for a little while

Mike hasn't been enjoying his time at camp at all having realized he was in love with his best friend all along this summer he finally came to terms with who he is after years of thinking he was gross for having these feelings and last year when he treated everyone like shit will included was his breaking point he really screwed up when he blurted out that it wasn't his fault that will didn't like girls

That moment really dampered their friendship of course mike tried to apologize for his actions and words will never really forgave him for that moment he tried to go back to normal back to when they were just kids playing _Dungeons and dragons_ or watching _Ghostbusters._

It never truly did though things got even more different after EL and hop moved during the fall after what happened that night when shit went down and Billy Hargrove died hop thought it was best for her to start over try to be normal for once mike agreed it was for the best his and eleven's relationship had gotten completely toxic anyways mike wished he could have treated her better wish he'd have let her be her own person her life has gotten quite better after moving according to the letters she sends max she didn't need him anymore.

Mike thought maybe this school camp trip would be a great experience for him and his friends his friends have been having a blast will included unfortunately it just got worse for mike especially after a cruel game of truth or dare from one of the school assholes he ended up blurting out his feelings for will leaving will to be completely pissed.

Like the pair they were mike ran after him

Why didn't you tell me? Asked will angrily 

You know why will shouted mike

Why? Cause you had a girlfriend at the time? Cause you were acting like a complete asshole to me and everyone else? Asked will sarcastically 

Yes will your right that was one of the reasons but i realized that was a shitty thing to do and i regret ever hurting you i should have known the way you felt about me from the beginning i was an idiot who apparently doesn't notice when his own best friend is in love with him I'm an even bigger idiot for taking my issues out on you we're both going through this we should have been going through it together i say once we graduate we leave this shitty town and never look back.

You'd want me to leave with you? Of course will if I'm gonna start my life with someone it might as well be you says mike smiling as he leaned in kissing will passionately 

I wanna see you says mike heated with eyes full of lust he then began to help will strip off his clothes pulling his polo tee over his head they've not seen each other naked since puberty as will finished mike began to take off his clothing will watched he looked almost different he had body hair was sorta firm he licked his lips as his cock bounced hard out of his boxers he had a nice thick Bush of hair around his shaft.

The boys then headed to the beds will's bed they got into the bed under the covers mike leaning over will caressing his face kissing once more his heart was racing he was nervous he'd never done this before not even with EL.

He then took both of their hands placing them under the covers rubbing each other's cocks it felt so good mike started to moan out

Ahh ahh oh that feels so good will don't stop mike shouted he began to pump will's cock harder as well soon enough he climbed on top of will rubbing his cock against will's he's seen this in porn and the guys apparently like it.

Both boys were moaning loudly they could come at any minute full of lust and excitement mike shoved his cock inside of will unknowingly the it might hurt.

They were surprised by how good it felt Mike was on the verge of tears oh this feels so good he shouted passionately.

Will's hole was tightening around him mike went faster pumping will's cock while at it

They both let out a passion filled moan as they came mike pulled out his cock knowing his cum was most definitely leaking out of will's ass he took will's hand in his making him feel how wet he was with Mike's cum he pressed his finger inside feeling the warm slippery substance he then took his finger placing it to Mike's lips mike did the same.

There was something erotic about them tasting Mike's cum mike than leaned into will kissing again

I love you will 

I love you mike

Mike than laid next to will man that was good

Both of them now wondering if any of the other campers heard them

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? I was gonna make this a short multi chaptered thing but decided it probably work better as a one shot


End file.
